The Bet
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: Just something I wrote after watching the Garfield show. read 4 the full summary inside. againstshipping one-shot, kinda like The Hiccups, the contestshipping oneshot where they tried to get rid of May's hiccups. R&R TTYL : T for kissing


**Disclaimer: i don't own pokemon =]**

**A/N lol i was watchin The Garfield Show and it was the episode where Nermal bet Garfield that he couldnt last one hour without eating and i got tnis idea.**

**summary: How dare he say that I don't shut up! I shut up! When I'm asleep and when I'm eating! (But apperently, according to Percy, I talk in my sleep, so...) But he didn't have to bet that I couldn't for one whole hour. The prize is worth it though. One month of no sarcastic insults if I win, if he wins, I have to compliment him every day for two weeks.**

**SHIPPING: Against  
Genre: romance/humor  
Characters: Paul, Zoey****  
AGES:  
Paul: 15  
Zoey: 14**

**This might be kinda short, so... sorry!**

**Let's Roll!! =]**

**~!#$%^&*()__+**

So, I'm sitting on a log, eating a granola bar, talking about the time my step sisters, Lacy, Tracii, Macy, Kaycee, Stacey, Melissa, Marisa, Jaime, and Jewlie, made me break my foot.

"...It hurt real bad 'cause I didn't know it was broken and I was still tryin' to walk but my mom say it and was like freakin' out 'cause something purple was sticking out but not through the skin, no blood. I woulda passed out if I saw blood 'cause I have this blood phobia. If I see blood I WILL pass out. Well not pass out but just get really pale then green the quesey. I've never thrown up when I saw blood before but I almost did one time when my second step dad, you know, Jewlie and Jaime's dad, came home and the back of his head was bleeding really badly because he hit his head but didn't know it on something. He said he felt lightheaded and we saw it and I was just like ready to pass out. It was really gross because he was all pale and his pupils were small but we got him to the hospital and he was fine with a few stitches. Really gross. I couldn't look at him for like, two weeks so I didn't get quesey. As soon as the stitches were out, I was fine. This happened before he went to jail and Melissa, Marisa, Zak and Pete's dad married my mom and got her pregnant. Can you believe my mom is having a baby? I mean, you'd think 16 kids is enough!"

"ZOEY!"

I jumped. "What?!"

I looked at my purple haired black eyed best friend. Well, he was my second best friend. His twin sister,  
Ali7cia (don't ask about her name. She saw Bandslam and that's how she spells it now), is my first. He's a really close number two.

"Do you EVER shut up?" Paul asked, creasing his eyebrows.

"Of course I do!"

"When? 'Cause not when you are asleep, and not when you're eating, so when?!"

I opened my mouth, closed it, opened it again, then closed it again.

"I bet," he said when I tried to talk. He clamped his hand over my mouth, "that you can't stay quiet for one hour."

"Mes ma man!" I replied his hand still on my mouth.

"What?"

I bit his finger. He pulled his hand back and I yelled, "YES I CAN!"

"Then prove it." I tried to say something again, but he stopped me, "No. No just-just shut up and let me talk for two minutes. If you win the bet, I won't insult you in anyway, shape or form. Not even sarcastic ones."

I smirked. "That's not bad."

"But if I win-" I winced, "-you have to... to..." he thought for a minute, and creased his eyebrows, smirking as he said, "You have to compliment me everyday for two weeks."

Could I think of fourteen compliments? Nope. Then I got an idea. I could just use the same one everyday.

Then he said, "But you can't use the same one everyday."

I sweatdropped. Shoot.

"Fine. What time is it?"

"2:58. Start in two minutes."

"I'll win."

"Right sure."

In the two minutes, I came up with a few ways to not talk for an hour, so when he said, "Start now," at 3:00, I preoccupied myself.

I came up with five ways:

**#1: sleep.**

Yeah, this was the first thing I came up with. Paul looked at me weirdly when I laid down on the ground with my head on my backpack. I wasn't tired, 'cause it was only 3pm, and bright daylight out.

It didn't work. I had closed my eyes, but couldn't keep them shut with the feeling of Paul staring at me.

I sighed and sat up.

**#2: bite nails.**

My nails are already short, like bit to the nub, but I still chewed them.

"That's how you're gonna occupy your time? Chew your nails?" Paul asked.

I nodded smuggly.

He smirked.

"You're bleeding."

I looked at my thumb and mouthed a curse, then put a bandaid on my bleeding nail.

**#3: listen to music.**

This would've worked, if my iPod wasn't dead, so I didn't even bother.

**#4: just think about whatever.**

By now, it was about 50 minutes in. I was going nuts 'cause I HAD to say something. Paul was enjoying this, leaning back with his hands behind his head, his eyes shut. I looked him over.

He was in what he always is, his blue and black sweatshirt, a dark blue turtle neck long sleeve shirt under it, black baggy jeans, blue sneakers. His gray backpack was at his side.

I looked at me. My short scarlet hair was a mess, even though it was super short. I pulled a comb out of my backpack and ran it threw it. I was wearing a reddish-purleish colored longs leeve shirt with an orange bubble vest over it, jean capris and tan hiker boots. I looked at my watch. Four minutes left I couldn't take it. I had to find something to do for the last four minutes.

**#5: (and I wish I didn't come up with this one. well I did but now I don't.) kiss.**

When I remembered this one, I flushed and looked at Paul.

"What?" Paul questioned. "Oh wait. That's right. You can't- mmm!"

Before he could finish, I crawled over to him and crashed my mouth on his. I put my hands on his face and pulled him closer. He mumbled something incoherently. I couldn't see his face, 'cause my eyes were shut. I could feel him kiss me back. I opened an eye, and saw his shut. As I looked at my watch, and saw two minutes left, he put one hand on my waist.

One minute left. I shut my eyes again, and just let his lips linger on mine for a bit. I felt his fingers gingerly brush up against the skin on my waist.

15, 14, 13...

With the last few seconds, I kissed him harder. I felt him smirk against my lips as he did the same. In my head, I counted down,

10, 9, 8, 7, 6.

Paul put his other hand on my waist and I leaned back, so that he was hovering above me. He was practically on top of me.

5, 4, 3, 2...

I pulled my mouth from his, looked at my watch. Two seconds after three oclock.

I smirked and showed him the watch.

"I win."

Paul blushed terribly. He understood why I'd done that now.

"You little sneak!" he said.

"Uh, uh, uh, no insults for a month."

I could see him lining up a million insults for me when the month was over, considering it was September 3rd.

"Wait, so- so, you just kissed me like that-"

"Like what?"

"Like, like that!"

"I don't get it. It was just a kiss."

"It...was?" I shook his head for a moment then said, red in the face, "It was. Right. It was. Just a... kiss."

Ali7cia had told me something. She told me that Paul actually had a major huge crush on me. She said he'd ask me out if he wasn't worried I'd turn him down. I told her that I wouldn't but she said he still wouldn't. I do like him a bit I guess, and I'm not that heartless to say no.

I leaned over, put a hand on his shoulder, and kissed him again. This time it was that kind that you give someone on the first date. Its the kind like you like them, they like you, you went out, but haven't admitted it yet, ya know?

He flushed when I pulled away, worse than before.

"That wasn't." I whispered.

"Wasn't what?"

"Just a kiss."

"It was?"

"No it _wasn't_ just a kiss."

He smiled a really tiny smile and grabbed my hand. I held it back.

"Still no insults for a month."

"I know."

"Not even sarcastic."

"I know."

"You like me."

"I-" he looked at me. "I know."

"Did you know I like you, too?"

"I do now." he shrugged.

"Cool."

So, that day, I made a bet, kissed my best friend, won the bet, and got a boyfriend, plus I'm insult-free for a month.

Pretty good day. Oh, and apperently I don't talk as my much as I did in the begining of the story. Paul's happy about that but he admitted that he missed all my talking. Sometimes I'll talk for like three hours straight, just like once a week though, while Paul holds me and listens.

A bet, a kiss or two, or three, a win and a boyfriend.

Awesome.

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N lol i just wrote this in like two hours, but i'm also watchin TV. i just had surgery today on my leg and i slept at the hospital for two hours, but i'd woken up at 5 this morning, and when i got home, i slept for an hour, woke up for half an hour, slept for another hour, woke up, ate dinner, slept again, then woke up at 11:30. its now 2:36 am as im writing this. i should probably go 2 sleep after i post this and watch my show.  
later i guess. R&R please!**

**Manny's Rollin' Out.**


End file.
